Cold Secrets (Elsanna)
by JuliaDash
Summary: Elsa starts having feelings about her sister and writes about it in her diary. What will happen if Anna reads it?


**Cold secrets**

_[Author's note: I'm still practicing on writing stories, but I think this one turned out pretty well! I ship Elsanna pretty hard so of course I had to write about them 3 Enjoy and please give me some feedback! ]_

Elsa sat on a bench outside the castle. She wrote in her diary while the summer breeze blew through her crystal white hair. Her icy blue eyes were focused on her diary, her pencil wiggled as she wrote. The pages were filled with scribbles about her day and her thoughts. Lately Elsa had felt rather confused about her feelings. More specificly, her feelings about a certain redhaired girl. Her very own sister. At first she had brushed it off as sisterly affection. After all, they hadn't seen each other in a good while. But her feelings had grown stronger each day and she started to wonder if she was too fond of Anna. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time Anna and her were spending time together. Elsa even blushed at the thought of Anna. It was making Elsa very confused and a little weirded out. Could it be... Elsa wrote some more about her speculations, what these feelings could mean.

Suddenly a shadow cast over her and interrupted her thoughts. She quickly shut her diary and looked up. There stood Anna. Elsa felt adrenaline rush through her body. What if she saw what she had been writing about?

- Hi sis! What are you doing? Anna said.

Elsa tried to hide the diary behind her back.

- N-nothing... she mumbled.

Anna peeked over Elsa's shoulder.

- Is that your diary?

- Maybe, but-

- Can I read it? Anna interrupted.

- No! I mean, not really. It's private, Elsa said, more nervous than she intended.

- Oh really? Anna smirked.

She reached out and snatched the tiny book out of Elsa's grip and bolted away while giggling. Elsa jolted up and rushed after her.

- Give it back! she called. Her younger sister opened the book and turned to the latest pages. Anna opened the door to the castle and quickly runned inside while reading out loud:

- "Today I thought about my feelings. They are so complicated and I don't know what to do to make them stop"

- No! Anna wait, Elsa cried. She felt fear fill her mind.

Anna runned around a corner and continued up the stairs. Elsa followed as quickly as she could. Anna was faster than she had thought. Anna was at the top of the staircase already and continued through a corridor while reading:

- "I know it's wrong of me to feel this way. But I just can't help it"

- Give it back!

Elsa was desperate to get the book back before Anna read the next part. She caught up with Anna and tackled her. They both fell to the floor. Anna took the diary and crawled up against the wall, giggling. Elsa crawled after her and put her hands on the wall, one hand on each side of Anna.

- Give it back now.

Anna just kept reading.

- "I think I'm-"

- Enough Anna!

- "falling for my..."

Anna looked up and faced Elsa.

- "...sister?"

Elsa looked down, her face turning red. Panic grew like ice in her stomach. She didn't have the courage to face Anna, but she kept staring at her knees as well as her own. Then she felt a finger under her chin, lifting her head upwards. She met Anna's teal eyes with fear. But Anna's eyes were wide in amazement and curiousity, not anger. Then she leaned in and kissed Elsa gently on the lips. Elsa froze and her cheeks burned, a blush slightly darker than the last one spreading over her cheeks. The kiss was brief, and Anna pulled away rather quickly. Elsa was still chocked. Anna looked down but soon met Elsa's cool blue eyes again. Elsa slowly started to grin. She quickly leaned in and kissed Anna lightly. Anna kissed her back, smiling too. When they finally broke the kiss Elsa felt breathless.

- Wow... she breathed.

- That was...

- ...amazing, Anna finished.

- Yeah, said Elsa.

She let her arms fall to her sides. Anna leaned forward and embraced her sister and Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's shoulder.

- I love you, she whispered into Anna's neck.

- I love you too, Anna whispered back.

They sat like that for what felt like an eternity. None of them minded though. Elsa felt so content right there with Anna. And Anna breathed slowly as she relaxed into the hug. After a while Elsa finally leaned back and Anna let her go.

- What do we do now? Elsa asked quietly.

- I want to tell people about us, Anna smiled.

Elsa felt her heart flutter at the word "us". So they where an item now. Together. Yet Elsa were hesitating. What would people say? Would they reject them, or accept them? It was a big risk, and Elsa knew it.

- I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet, Elsa said. Anna frowned.

- Why?

- I'm just... scared. Can it wait? Please?

Anna sighed but gave Elsa a reassuring smile.

- Okay. If that's what you want, she said. Elsa sighed in relief and kissed Anna quickly.

- Thank you, she said with her face close to Anna's.


End file.
